My Brother's Best Friend
by LEYTON-NALEY
Summary: When Peyton moves to North Carolina with her twin brother Nathan, the last thing she expects to find is love. She can deny it all she wants, but eventually she's going to have to wake up and realize: she's in love with her brother's best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just came to me. Please read and review. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Peyton picked up the last box from the moving truck. She carried it to her room and shut the door. She was drenched in sweat from spending the whole day carrying boxes into her new home. Peyton was not happy about moving to Tree Hill, North Carolina. She never wanted to leave her home in Phoenix, Arizona, but her mom, Anna, didn't care. She promised Peyton that she would make new friends. Peyton highly doubted that. In small towns like this, new people weren't welcomed. At least that's what she heard.

As for her twin brother Nathan, he was excited. He was sick of his life in Phoenix and was ready for something different. Everything was always so much easier for Nathan. Everyone loved him, so he had no problem making friends. The teachers liked him since he had a straight A average. All the girls loved him because he is an amazing basketball player and has good looks.

Peyton always had trouble with friends, grades, and boyfriends. She was finally getting some friends, when her mom decided it was time for them to move. Peyton was not ready for high school tomorrow. She wanted to stay in bed all day and sleep. The move had taken a lot out of her. She knew she was going to have to go anyways, so she crawled under her covers and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Peyton!", her mother called. "You don't want to be late for your first day at a brand new school."

Peyton walked into her bathroom and jumped into the shower. She got dressed into blue jeans and a Coldplay t-shirt. She put on her favorite pair of black converse and walked downstairs. Nathan was already down there eating a banana. He wore black jeans and a Polo shirt with black Jordans.

"Hurry up, Sis'. We're gonna be late." He grabbed her backpack and handed it to her.

"Nathan, we do share a car. If we drive it to school, we will not be late." Peyton rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Well I wanna get there early and talk to the coach. I wanna see if he will let me try out late since I missed try-outs last week." Nathan was always excited to get onto the basketball team. Once the coach saw how good he was, he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Ok. Fine. Let's go." Peyton took a bit e out of some toast and walked out the door. Nathan drove them to school and they got there in about 3 minutes.

Nathan got out and hugged Peyton goodbye. "Have a good day, Peyton. I wanna hear all about it when we get home."

Peyton smiled. "Thanks, Nathan. I love you."

"I love you too." Nathan walked towards the gym,

"Good luck!", Peyton called after him. as soon as he stepped into the gym she began to walk in the other direction to her first class. _Here we go,_ she thought.

* * *

Nathan knocked on Coach Durham's door. "Come in." Nathan pulled open the door and walked inside the office. "What can I help you with, Son?"

"Good morning, Coach Durham. My name is Nathan Sawyer. I'm new here at Tree Hill High. Today is my first day and I was really hoping I could try out for the basketball team. I know I missed try-outs, but if you would just give me a chance, I'm promise you wont regret it."

"I'll tell you what, Nathan. You can come to practice today with the team. If you do well, I'll consider letting you on the team late. However, if you don't do well, there will be no more second chances. You will just have to try out again next season."

"Thank you, Coach. You wont regret this!" Nathan smiled so wide.

"Practice starts at 4:00 sharp, Mr. Sawyer."

"I'll be there!" Nathan walked out of the office feeling confident. He knew he had this in the bag.

* * *

As Peyton was walking to her first class, she noticed everyone staring at her. If there's one thing Peyton hates, it's when people stare at her. She starred at the ground so she would avoid every one's gazes. She crashed into someone who was in front of her and made them drop their books. "I'm so sorry" Peyton bent down and began to pick them up.

"Don't worry about it", the person said. After all the books were picked up, Peyton looked up and saw the person for the first time. It was a very pretty girl with straight brown hair, wearing a cheer leading outfit. "I'm Brooke Davis." She extended her hand to Peyton.

"I'm Peyton." Peyton shook her hand and looked down again. "Sorry I bumped into you."

"No. It's fine. Where were you heading to in such a hurry?"

"First period. I have ."

"Me too! Omg! We should sit together!" Brooke started jumping up and down excitedly.

Peyton was surprised someone actually wanted to sit with her. Especially this girl. Considering she was a cheer leader, she must be very popular. "Yea. Sure. But don't you have someone you'd rather sit with? I mean I don't have a problem with you sitting with me, it just seems like you would have a lot of people who would love to sit next to you."

"Yea, but I'm sick of everyone one here. It's about time we got a new student!" Brooke looked Peyton over. "You should try out for cheer leading today. Try-outs are at 4:00 sharp. I'm the captain, so I'll go easy on you."

"I don't know... I'm not really good at cheer leading." Peyton was always too embarrassed to try out for cheer leading. It's not like she didn't have the body for it, because she did, but she just never thought she could handle all of the attention.

"Please. It's just a try-out." Brooke really wanted her to come.

"Ok. I'll be there." Peyton couldn't believe she actually agreed to try out for cheer leading. Just then, the bell rang. Everyone hurried to their classes, including Peyton and Brooke. Peyton couldn't wait to see how the rest of the day was going to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Please read and review this chapter too. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The rest of Peyton's day went well. She liked all of the teachers and made a couple of friends at lunch. Their names were Rachel and Haley. They were Brooke's friends, and since Brooke had decided to add Peyton to her crew, they were Peyton's friends too. Peyton was happy because in all of her classes she had at least one of these girls to sit by.

Peyton really liked Rachel. Rachel had the kind of personality everyone loved. Peyton wasn't too sure about Haley. She seemed to have a lot of negativity. And from what Brooke told her, she was also a slut. Well, Peyton couldn't complain. She had made three friends on her first day. The only thing today needed to make it perfect was her making the cheer leading team.

Peyton, Haley, Brooke, and Rachel all walked into the gym. It was pretty decent size. The other cheer leaders were already waiting. Peyton's eyes immediately went to the basketball players running laps around the court. She saw Nathan and smiled at him. She guessed these were his try-outs and secretly wished him good luck. The cheer leading team put their stuff down and waited for Brooke to start talking.

"Ok, everyone. We have a new person trying out today. Her name is Peyton." Brooke pointed at Peyton and everyone turned to look at her.

"Hey, Peyton.", they all said simultaneously.

"Hi, everyone." Peyton gave a slight wave and looked down.

"Peyton, are you ready to tryout?" Brooke faced Peyton and looked her in the eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Peyton smiled a little and looked away.

"Fantastic. Remember: no pressure. Just do your best and you'll be fine." Brooke took Peyton's hand and led her to the steps next to the basketball court. "I'm just gonna show you some cheers and you'll do them back to me."

"That's it?" Peyton was sure she could do that.

"Yep. If you can do that, then you're officially one of us." Brooke turned on her radio and a song Peyton's never heard came on. "Here we go." Brooke did some easy moves to the music. Without any trouble, Peyton repeated the moves back to her. The rest of the tryouts went exactly like that. Peyton had to admit, she did really well. "Ok. Meeting girls." Brooke gathered all of the girls together to discuss Peyton.

_Here comes the moment of truth,_ Peyton thought.

* * *

Nathan was so excited for practice. He spent the whole day thinking about it. By lunch, he somehow became friends with the whole basketball team. He was really liking this one player named Lucas. Lucas showed Nathan around and had a lot in common with Nathan. When they were heading for practice, Lucas had Nathan cracking up with some jokes about the Boston Celtics.

Nathan walked into the gym and was ready for practice. He made sure his head was in the game and only the game. He saw Peyton walk in with some cheer leaders and smiled at her. He was surprised Peyton was actually trying out for cheer leading. She never liked having any attention on her.

Nathan got passed the ball a lot during their practice game, and he made every shot. The only time he messed up was when the ball bounced off his foot. A really pretty cheer leader handed him the ball. He smiled at her and got back into the game. He knew he did awesome, but it was still the coach's call.

"Nathan Sawyer?" Coach Durham was looking at his clipboard.

"Yes, Coach?" Nathan couldn't wait another moment. He needed to know if he made the team or not. _What's it gonna be,_ Nathan thought.

* * *

"You made the team!" Brooke started screaming and gave Peyton a big hug. " Congratulations. Tryouts went great! I knew you were going to be amazing."

"Wow! I'm so excited. What are we gonna do next?" Peyton never thought she would be so eager for cheer leading.

"We're gonna practice some new moves I came up with for the rest of practice." Brooke got her pom poms and handed them to Peyton. "You're gonna need these now. I'll get you your uniform tomorrow."

"Thank you! This really means a lot." Peyton was gushing with happiness.

"You deserve it. Now let's get serious." Brooke was just about to start practice when the basketball hit her foot. She picked it up and handed it to whoever was running towards her to get it. It wasn't someone she recognized, but he was hot!

"Thanks", he said smiling.

"No problem." She watched him walk back to the court and start the game again. She walked back to her squad. "Ok. Who is the hottie and how come I don't know him?" All of the girls just shrugged their shoulders.

"That's my brother, Nathan Sawyer." Peyton was feeling a little uncomfortable as all eyes went on her.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a brother?" Brooke grabbed Peyton's shoulders and shook her.

"I didn't think it was important." Peyton turned away from Brooke's stare.

"Honey, that's very important", said a cheer leader Peyton had just met named Bevin.

"I'm sorry. If I get another brother, you'll be the first to know." Peyton still didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Thank you." Brooke seemed satisfied with that answer. "I'm gonna need your help setting us up though, Peyton. You can tell him all about how amazing I am. Besides, you owe me one."

"Ok. I'll do it." Peyton noticed all of the cheer leaders smile. They were all telling Brooke how she was gonna get him. All except Haley. She stayed off to the side with an evil look in her eye.

_I'm probably imagining it,_ Peyton told herself._ Haley wouldn't try to take Nathan after Brooke called dibs. Or would she?_

* * *

"You are now a raven. Congratulations, Son." Coach Durham gave Nathan a pat on the back.

"Thank you so much, Sir. You have no idea how much I appreciate this." Nathan smiled wide.

"Just make me proud and you'll be fine." Coach Durham walked away from him, and released the boys from practice. He called Lucas over to him and told him something. Lucas just nodded his head and said something back. He walked into his office and shut the door. All the guys left except for Lucas, who walked up to Nathan.

"So..." Lucas waited for Nathan's news.

"I made the team."

"Congratulations!" Lucas picked up his stuff. "How about we go celebrate with some burgers? My mom owns a cafe so they'll be free."

"Sorry, Man. I have to get home." Nathan felt bad when he saw Lucas's smile leave. "But you can come over for dinner at my house. My mom wouldn't mind and I have a basketball hoop in my backyard. We could play some one-on-one."

"Yea sure. Let me just call my mom and let her know." Lucas called her and they talked for about a minute. He hung up and turned back to Nathan. "She said it's fine."

"Great." Nathan saw Peyton walking out of the gym with the pretty cheer leader that gave him the ball. "C'mon." Nathan walked over to the girls with Lucas right next to him. "Hey, Sis'. How did tryouts go?" Nathan put his arm around Peyton.

"I made the team. What about you?" She already knew the answer to that, but she knew he wanted to tell her the good news.

"I'm a raven." Nathan told her proudly. He heard Lucas cough beside him and felt bad that he didn't introduce him. "Oh Peyton, this is Lucas. He's on the team with me."

"Hi, Peyton." Lucas extended his hand to her. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. He couldn't believe Nathan didn't tell him he had a sister. She reached out and shook his hand. He could have sworn he felt a jolt of electricity run through his body.

"Hi, Lucas." She looked at him. He was so sexy. She never saw a guy who actually made her want to drool. When she shook his hand she felt a jolt of electricity flow through her body. They locked eyes and this time she didn't have a problem with being stared at. Peyton broke eye contact when she heard Brooke cough. "I'm sorry. Nathan, this is my friend Brooke. She's the captain of the cheer leading squad.

"Hello, Brooke." Nathan shook her hand and smiled. She was even more beautiful now that he had a chance to look at her. Lucas was watching Peyton and Nathan and Brooke were locking eyes. Peyton could feel all of the sexual tension in the room, so she broke the silence.

"Hey, Brooke. You wanna come over for dinner tonight? My mom wouldn't mind and I would love for you to help me with those cheers." Peyton saw Brooke's face light up.

"I would love to. I don't have to call my mom and ask though. She's never even home." Brooke looked away.

"That actually works out perfectly.", Nathan said. "Lucas is coming over for dinner tonight too."

"Guess tonight's gonna be fun." Peyton smiled at all of them. _Yes it will,_ she thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Please continue to review and let me know what you think. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The drive to Peyton and Nathan's house was short. Lucas and Nathan sat in the front while Brooke and Peyton sat in the back. They all got out of the car, Lucas opening the car door for Peyton and Nathan for Brooke. Peyton opened the door to her house and they all walked in. Anna was in the kitchen making dinner when she saw Lucas and Brooke.

"Well, well. Who do we have here? Are you friends of Nathan?" Anna said looking at them.

"Actually, Mom, they're friends with both of us. Lucas and I are both on the basketball team, while Brooke and Peyton are both on the cheer leading team." Nathan explained.

"Cheer leading team?" Anna questioned. "What do you mean? Peyton would never try out for the cheer leading team let alone get on it!"

"Actually, she did and she was great." Brooke said, stepping in. "She will make a wonderful addition to our squad."

"Wow. I guess I will have to see it to believe it. I don't believe Peyton would ever do something that draws any attention to herself. She has major stagefright." Anna looked at Peyton. "Don't you, Sweetheart?"

"Mom, I'm trying something new. Please just be happy for me." Peyton was getting embarrassed. She couldn't believe her mom was doing this with people she just met over.

"I'm just saying. I wouldn't depend on this one to come through. Just don't be surprised if she backs out last minute." Anna said, talking to Brooke. Brooke was so surprised, she didn't know what to say. Not even her own mother had said such hurtful things. Well that would require her to actually be there, but still.

"That's enough, Mom!" Nathan said. "You should be supporting Peyton on this, not tearing her down!"

"Nathan, I'm just telling the truth. You know that is exactly what will happen. She could never go through with something like this. She couldn't do it with sports, the spelling bee, plays. I mean she won't even date a guy if he has more than two friends." Anna said everything so simply. She didn't even consider how this was making Peyton feel.

Tears had started to form in Peyton's eyes. Now, they ran down her cheeks, creating tiny rivers under her eyes. She covered her eyes and ran up to her room. Lucas ran after her and Brooke decided to stay with Nathan. She figured by the way Peyton and Lucas were looking at each other today, that they would both want some alone time.

"What's the matter with you?" Nathan questioned. He gave her the coldest look Brooke had ever seen. He started to walk out of the kitchen with Brooke on his heels. They walked outside because Nathan needed to cool down. He kicked the wall and Brooke jumped in surprise. "I'm sorry. It's just that I hate it when she tears Peyton down! I know you've only known Peyton for a day, but haven't you noticed how shy she is? How she never makes eye contact? How she's afraid to stand up for herself?" Brooke nodded her head. "She's always been like that, and our mom just makes it worse."

"I'm so sorry, Nathan. I had no idea. When I asked her to tryout, I didn't mean to pressure her or anything. If she doesn't want to do it, she doesn't have to." Brooke felt guilty for convincing Peyton to try out.

"It's not your fault, Brooke. You probably made her day just by talking to her. She always has trouble making friends." Nathan smiled at Brooke and she smiled back. He suddenly remembered about Lucas and turned around. "Where's Lucas?"

"He ran after Peyton. They're probably talking it out right now." Brooke explained.

"Oh my god! I am a horrible brother. I haven't even thought to go and see how she was doing. Instead I came out here and left her with some guy she just met today." Nathan began to walk back into the house.

"Nathan, you are anything but a horrible brother. You stood up to your mom for her. None of the guys I know would ever do that." She walked up to him and put her hand on his arm. "It's fine. Lucas has got her right now. I've known Lucas since I was five and I know he is a great guy. Let's just them talk for awhile and then we can go check up on her, ok?"

Nathan took a deep breath. "Ok." He smiled at Brooke. He had never met a girl like her before.

* * *

Peyton ran into her room, making sure to slam her door, and threw herself onto her bed. She began to sob loudly into her pillow. She heard someone open the door and come in. She looked up expecting to see Nathan. "Nathan-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw that it was Lucas. She wiped her tears and sat up straight on her bed. She felt so embarrassed that someone she had just met today had seen her like this. Especially someone as hot as Lucas. Well, that didn't really matter considering she would never go out with someone so popular and he would never go out with someone like her.

"Sorry. Nathan is outside cooling off with Brooke. It's just me.", he said shyly. He sat down next to her on the bed and tried to look at her in the eyes, but she continued to look down. "Are you ok?"

"Yea. I should be used to it already. She's always like that. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm sorry you had to see that." She could tell he was trying to look at her in the eyes, but she continued to look down. She was scared he would see that she wasn't really ok.

"Don't be sorry, Peyton. That wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Your mom should be supportive that you are trying new things, not trying to knock you down. You shouldn't be embarrassed that I was here when this happened. It's not like I would ever tell anybody about this." He continued to stare at her with those ocean blue eyes. "Is she really always like that?" he asked.

"Yea. Ever since I started school and realized I wasn't too good at making friends, she started treating me like this. She was upset that I wasn't as popular as she had been when she was in school. I just never liked to have any attention on me. I never talked to anyone, so I never made any friends. At first, she thought that it was just the place we lived in, so we moved to San Diego, California. Then, after that didn't work, we moved to Phoenix, Arizona. I tried to make friends. I really did. I tried out for sports, dated guys, and other things too, but they never worked out. I always ended up quitting them or dumping the guys. I could never handle the attention." She didn't know why she was telling all of this to Lucas. She had met him not even an hour ago. For some reason, she felt like she could trust him. Something about him just stood out to her compared to the other guys she knew.

"That sucks." he said. He didn't know why it made him so mad that Peyton got treated like this by her own mother. He just met her, but he could tell there was something different about her. She stood out against all of the girls he knew.

"She could never understand how Nathan could make friends in a snap and I couldn't make one in a three years. I guess after she realized that I would always have trouble making friends, she decided to move here and start all over again. I don't know what it is about me. I don't know what's wrong with me." She started to cry again.

"Come here." Lucas pulled her to him and she cried into his t-shirt. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you." It made him furious that she felt this way about herself.

"I am so sorry that I'm doing this to you. I mean we just met." She pulled away from him and wiped her tears again. She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't even know me."

"But I want to. I really want to.," he said with such sincerity in his voice, Peyton actually believed him.

For the first time since he came into her room, she looked him in the eyes. She could see that he was telling the truth and that scared her more than anything. She quickly looked away. She couldn't handle being in here with him alone. It was just too much for her. "Maybe you should go." She walked over to her door and opened it. He stood up and walked over towards her.

"Peyton-"

"I'll see you tomorrow." she interrupted. She kept looking to the side. She could feel his eyes burning holes into her. Finally he gave in.

"Ok, Peyton. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out of the door and into the hallway.

She could hear him walk downstairs. She walked over to her window, which had a great view of her backyard, and saw him approach Nathan. Nathan nodded his head and Lucas and Brooke left the house together. Peyton didn't know why she felt this way. _You don't like him, Peyton. You can't. He's the most popular guy in the school,_ she told herself. That didn't help very much. Well, she would have to get used to seeing him around. He was on the basketball team and she was a cheerleader. He's also Nathan's best friend now. _This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought._

* * *

It turned out Nathan had a lot more in common with Brooke than he thought. They liked all of the same movies, listened to all of the same music, and went for the same teams. Nathan loved how Brooke wasn't afraid to be who she was. If she had something to say, then she would say it. He also loved her sense of humor. He never laughed so hard with a girl besides Peyton in his life. Girls like this didn't come around often. Nathan knew he had to ask something before Brooke left. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

The question seemed to take her by surprise. He wondered if that was a good thing or not. "Actually, no." She smiled her perfect smile at him. He loved those dimples. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me?" He looked at her, feeling suddenly nervous. _Maybe I asked to soon. I mean we just met, but I feel like I know her,_ he thought.

"I would love to. When?" she couldn't believe he asked her out. She didn't even have to have Peyton say good things about her.

"How's tomorrow? I'd pick you up at 8:00." he told her. He couldn't believe she said yes. He didn't even have to have Peyton say good things about him.

"That's perfect." They looked at each other and smiled.

Just then, Lucas opened the backdoor and came outside. He looked a little upset. "What's wrong, Man? Is everything alright?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Yea. Everything's fine. I'm just gonna head out now." Lucas looked at Brooke. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No. I can drop you guys off. You don't need to walk." Nathan stood up and pulled the car keys out of his pocket.

"No, Nathan. It's ok. Lucas and I have lived here our whole lives. We know how to get home and we love the walk." Brooke explained. She walked over to Lucas.

"Really, Nathan. It's no problem." Lucas told him.

"Ok. If you guys say so." Nathan put his keys back into his pocket. "I'm sorry we didn't get to play that one-on-one game. Maybe some other time?"

"Definitely." Lucas began to walk away, but stopped at the sound of Nathan's voice.

"See you in the morning?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe. Coach asked me to come by his office in the morning."

"Oh that's what you guys were talking about."

"Yea. I hope it's good news."

"Me too." Nathan looked at Brooke. "I'm really looking forward to our date tomorrow."

"Me too." She looked at him. "See you at practice?"

"Yes." They walked out of the house with one last goodbye to Nathan.

Nathan could not believe he scored a date with Brooke Davis. _This is already looking to be a good start,_ Nathan thought.

* * *

"So you and Nathan, huh?" Lucas and Brooke were walking to their houses. Brooke lived right across the street from Lucas.

"Yea. What about you and Peyton?" she asked curiously. She had seen the way Lucas looked at her. She had also seen he way he ran after her when she was upset. He had never acted that way with a girl.

"I don't know. I like her a lot. I mean a lot more than I should like a person I just met. There's something about her that just draws me in, you know? But she would never date a guy like me." Lucas felt horrible. He wanted to be more than friends with Peyton, but she would never feel the same.

"Don't worry, Luke. I'm sure I can convince her to go out with you. I mean, you're one of the most popular guys in the school. I don't think you could get more popular unless you become team captain or something. All she has to do is get over her problem of having too much attention on her."

"Thanks, but it's not gonna be as easy as you think." Lucas and Brooke stopped walking. They had reached their houses.

"I'm sure it will happen, Luke. Just give it some time."

"Bye, Brooke." Lucas gave her a hug and walked over to her house. He didn't really believe that.

"Bye, Lucas." she said before walking over to her house.

_I'm in trouble,_ Lucas thought. _I can't just be friends with this girl, but I'm gonna have to try._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews. Continue to review and let me know what you think please.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Lucas woke up early and headed straight for school. He arrived on campus and walked to Coach Durham's office. He knocked on the door twice, then walked inside.

"It's nice for you to come on time," Coach Durham said. He motioned for Lucas to sit down in a chair. Lucas walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Hello to you too, Coach." Lucas laughed. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, this is a new season and we need a new team captain. I was hoping that could be you. What do you say?" Coach Durham smiled. He already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Yes! I would love to. Thank you, Coach!" Lucas couldn't control his excitement. This was a dream come true for him. He couldn't wait to tell everyone.

"You deserve it, Son. Now go out there and let everyone know the good news!" Coach Durham watched as Lucas walked out of his office. He knew giving the spot to Lucas was the right thing to do.

* * *

Lucas stepped out of the school and back outside. People were spread out everywhere. He looked around and finally spotted Nathan getting out of his car in the parking lot. Lucas ran up to Nathan to tell him the good news and saw that Peyton was stepping out right behind him. His heart began to speed up, but he told himself that it was just from the excitement of becoming team captain.

"Hey, Man. Aren't you supposed to be in the Coach's office?" Nathan asked. He locked his car doors and put the keys in his pockets.

Peyton walked behind Nathan looking for Brooke, but making sure she overheard their conversation. She glanced at Lucas who was looking at Nathan. _Does he have to look so hot?,_ she asked herself.

"Actually, I just got out." Lucas looked at Nathan as they walked side by side. Lucas paused for a few seconds.

"Are you just gonna leave me hanging?" Nathan was on the edge of his seat to hear what had happened with Lucas in Coach Durham's office.

"He made me the team captain!" Lucas said excitedly.

"Wow! Congratulations, Man. You deserve it." Nathan was happy for Lucas. He was pretty sure Lucas would make a great captain. Unlike some of the other jerks Nathan had as team captains in the past. All of a sudden, Nathan heard Brooke come up behind him. He looked at her and smiled. "Did you hear the good news?"

"What's the good news?" Brooke asked. She was happy to see Nathan again.

"Lucas got made team captain." Nathan patted Lucas on the back. Lucas just laughed and looked at Peyton. He couldn't help it that his eyes trailed along her body, making him want her right there. He had no idea it was going to be this hard to be around her.

"That's great, Luke. Congrats!" Brooke gave Lucas a quick hug. She looked at Peyton who was looking down, of course. "Did you hear that Peyton?"

Peyton looked up and locked eyes with Lucas. She didn't think there was a way he could get more popular, but she was obviously wrong. "Yea. You're gonna make an awesome captain." She could feel her cheeks turn bright red. Lucas smiled at her, and she had to smile back. When she was with him, she didn't want to have any attention issues._ But people don't always get what they want,_ she told herself. She broke the eye contact.

"So, are you gonna whip us into shape for our game on Friday?" Nathan asked. He was trying to take some of the attention of his sister. She would owe him later.

"I'm gonna try." Lucas faced Nathan again. "I don't have to try too hard though. Our first game is against Bear Creek. We beat them every year."

"I'm looking forward to playing against them. The last team I was on lost a lot, so it would feel good to win again." Nathan reached his class just as the first bell rang.

"So, I'll see you all at practice. Bye." Lucas said before walking to his class.

Nathan hugged Peyton goodbye and winked at Brooke. "See you tonight, Brooke." He walked into his classroom and sat down in a seat. Peyton had already heard about their date from Nathan last night, when he had come to check up on her. She heard it yet again when Brooke called her in the morning.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Brooke said, reaching into her backpack. She pulled out a cheer leading uniform and handed it to Peyton. "I picked this up for you right before school started. I guessed on your size, so if it doesn't fit, just let me know and I'll exchange it for another one."

"Thanks, Brooke." Peyton put the uniform into her backpack. They began to walk to first period together. "Can I ask you something, Brooke?"

"Anything, Peyton. What is it?" They reached their classroom and sat down in their seats.

"Do you mind if I sit the first few games out? I just don't know if I can deal with everyone's eyes on me yet." Peyton looked down. She knew this was a lot to ask of Brooke, but she couldn't handle the attention.

"Of course, Peyton. Remember, I'm not forcing you to stay on the team. If you want to quit at any time, then feel free to do so. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. Whether you're on the team or not, I'm still gonna be your friend."

"Thanks, Brooke. I don't want to quit the team, I just need some time." Peyton loved how understanding Brooke was. No one she ever knew had been such a good friend. She was going to try her hardest to get over her attention issues. She owed that to Brooke.

* * *

Brooke came over to Peyton's house right after school. Peyton was supposed to help her get ready for her date with Nathan. They were going to some fancy restaurant. Brooke was in the shower since she was sweaty from practice. Practice had been fun. Peyton tried her hardest to participate, even though she was embarrassed. She could have sworn she felt Lucas's eyes on her, but she wasn't sure, considering she tried extra hard not to look in that direction. Peyton knew she did all of the cheers correctly, and she loved doing them. The rest of the squad told her she was amazing.

Peyton was in the bedroom laying out possible outfits for Brooke on her bed. Peyton was letting Brooke borrow some of her clothes, since she wanted to wear something new. Brooke came out of Peyton's bathroom in just her robe. That was the upside to this house: she had a bathroom in her room.

"Ok. Was it not weird how Haley acted when I told the squad about me and Nathan's date? Please don't tell me I was the only one who saw that." Brooke said as she held each outfit in front of the mirror.

"Why? What did she do?" Peyton didn't see anything unusual. To be honest, when the squad was talking, she was imagining a world where she wasn't embarrassed to be seen with Lucas. She didn't care if people stared. Attention wasn't an issue anymore. Too bad it couldn't be true.

"I don't see how you could have missed it! I told the squad about the date and they all screamed and jumped and hugged me. Haley, just stood there, stiff as a board. We locked eyes for a second, and you could see pure hatred in her eyes. Haley and I never got along too well, but this is crazy. I don't know if she hates me, or if she likes Nathan, or if she's just plain nuts!" Brooke exclaimed. She decided on an outfit and was changing into it in the closet. She left the door open so her and Peyton could still talk. "Damn! You have a lot of music!"

"Are you going to ask her what her problem is?" Peyton asked, ignoring Brooke's comment. She had been told many times before that she had a huge collection of music, but it wasn't surprising considering how much she loved it.

"No. I want to avoid that conversation. And besides, it's not like she would tell me anyways." Brooke came out of the closet fully dressed and looking fabulous. She walked over to Peyton's mirror and began doing her make-up. She sat down so she wouldn't get tired of standing. Brooke loved how Peyton had a long mirror in her room. She didn't have one.

"Well then how are you gonna find out?" Peyton moved over to Brooke and sat down. She began curling Brooke's hair with her curling iron.

"Here's what I'm thinking. You know how Rachel and Haley are best friends?" Peyton nodded her head. "Well, I could have Rachel ask her. Rachel would tell me since we are so close, and Haley would never have to know that I asked."

"Sounds like a good plan. Problem solved."

"One problem is solved." Brooke said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked. "Do you have another problem?

"It's just that I am so nervous about my date tonight. I can't remember the last time I went on a date. Guys usually don't do the whole date thing over here. They're kinda just in it for the sex." Brooke finished her make-up right as Peyton finished Brooke's hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. "What should I do, Peyton?"

Peyton was about to answer, when she heard the doorbell ring. She waited a few seconds to see if Nathan got it since her parents were at work, but the doorbell rang once again. "Ughh" she groaned as she stood up. "I'm gonna go get that. I'll be right back."

She walked down the stairs and to the door. She pulled it open with annoyance. "What?" She nearly fainted when she saw that it was Lucas. Their eyes locked and she looked down quickly. She saw that she was still wearing her clothes from practice and blushed a deep shade of red. She probably looked like a mess.

"Hi, Peyton. Is Nathan here? Brooke asked me to come over because he needed to talk to me." Lucas looked at Peyton. She was wearing her clothes from practice, but she still looked hot as hell. He became aware of his heart rate speeding up again.

"Yea. He's in his room getting ready for his date with Brooke. I'm helping Brooke get ready for the date upstairs." She was surprised she could actually talk. She couldn't believe how nervous she got when she was around him. She could feel her hands begin to sweat and her heart rate speed up. _You can't be with him! He's the hottest and most popular guy in the school. And besides, he would never go out with you,_ she told herself.

"Oh. I totally forgot about their date. I'll leave. Bye, Peyton." He began to walk away, but Peyton gabbed his arm and stopped him.

Peyton couldn't believe she just did that! She could feel the electricity flow through her body when they touched. She wanted to pull away, but for some reason she held on. Maybe she was slowly getting over her issues. "You can hang talk to him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, and the date isn't for another hour." She looked up at him and saw him staring at her. He was smiling, so she smiled back.

"Ok. Thanks, Peyton." He couldn't believe she was still holding onto his arm. When they locked eyes, all he wanted to do was grab her by the waist and press his lips against hers, but he managed to control himself. She stepped aside and let him through the door.

"Nathan's room is this way." she said as she led him across the house. She stopped in front of a bedroom and knocked on the door. Lucas could hear music coming out of the room. Suddenly, the door opened and Nathan appeared with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Music poured out of the room.

"Hey, Peyton. Who was at the door?" he asked, assuming it was Peyton. He saw Peyton standing there with Lucas right beside her. "Oh hey, Man. What are you doing here?"

"Brooke said you wanted to talk to me about something." Lucas said, looking away.

"I don't have anything to talk to you about, but we can still hang out. I'll be dressed and ready in like 20 minutes. Just hang out with Peyton until I finish." Nathan figured Broke had told Lucas they wanted to talk for a reason. He knew there was something going on between his sister and Lucas. He liked Lucas for Peyton. He knew they were going to need a little push, since Peyton has attention issues and Lucas is totally clueless. "Peyton, do you mind hanging out with Lucas for a little while?"

"No. It's fine. C'mon, Lucas." Peyton knew what Nathan was trying to do. It never took him longer than 10 minutes to get ready, even if it was for a date. Peyton tried to remain calm as she led Lucas up the stairs, and to her bedroom. She opened the door and saw Brooke standing in front of the mirror still.

"Hey, Peyton, where do you keep the-," she broke off when she saw Lucas standing behind her. "Oh hi, Luke. What are you doing here?" Brooke smiled at Peyton.

"I'm just waiting for Nathan to be finished getting ready. He said he didn't have anything to talk to me about." Lucas said.

"Oh. He probably just forgot. Peyton, can I talk to you for a second?" Brooke asked as she pulled Peyton into the closet. Brooke slammed the door shut and spoke in a hushed voice. "Remember that little problem we were talking about before Lucas rang the doorbell?"

"Yes, why?" Peyton didn't understand why they were in her closet, but she listened anyway. Well, that and Brooke was blocking the door.

"I've found the perfect solution!" Brooke said excitedly.

"That's great! What is it?"

"A double date!"

"A double date?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded her head. "Brooke, where are you gonna find two people to double date with you on such short notice... wait! Are you thinking that me and Lucas could... Brooke! That is never gonna happen!"

"Why not, Peyton? It's perfect. Nathan wouldn't care if you guys came along. You guys are totally hitting it off. And besides, you owe me one! You never had to talk to Nathan about me, so it doesn't count."

"What are we going to wear?" Peyton asked, ignoring Brooke's comment about her and Lucas hitting it off. She couldn't believe she was actually considering this.

"You have plenty of good outfits here." Brooke pointed to some of her clothes.

"And Lucas?" Peyton was trying to come up with any reason not to go. She didn't know what she would do if people saw her with Lucas and thought they were dating. She would die of embarrassment from all of the attention.

"Lucas can borrow some of Nathan's clothes. Come on, Peyton. I know you're just trying to come up with any reason you can not to go."

"Lucas would never want to go with me." She looked down and kicked one of the boxes she still had to unpack that she stored in there.

"How do you know if you haven't asked?" Brooke opened the door before Peyton could realize what she just said. She walked up to Lucas and smiled. "Would you like to go on a double date with me and Nathan?"

"Who would my date be?" Lucas asked. He hoped it wasn't some girl who just liked him because he was on the basketball team. That tended to happen to him a lot and he was tired of it.

"Peyton." Brooke said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the reviews. Her is another chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Would you like to go on a double-date with me and Nathan?"

"Who would my date be?" Lucas asked. He hoped it wasn't some girl who just liked him because he was on the basketball team. That tended to happen to him a lot and he was tired of it.

"Peyton." Brooke said.

At that moment, Peyton came out of the closet. She had heard what Brooke asked Lucas. She was going to kill Brooke later if she didn't die of embarrassment from Lucas saying no. "Lucas-"

"I would love to." Lucas smiled at Peyton. He wanted to say that there was nothing he would love more, but he didn't want to freak her out.

"You would?" Peyton asked. She couldn't believe he actually said yes. She looked at him and smiled.

"That's great! Peyton, you hop in the shower and I'll find you something to wear. Lucas, go ask Nathan for some clothes and get ready for tonight. We only have 50 minutes until eight, so let's speed things up." Brooke said. She pushed Peyton into the bathroom and Lucas out of the bedroom. "Everything is falling into place quite nicely." Brooke said to herself. She couldn't believe Peyton bought the story that she was nervous about the date. _Please,_ Brooke thought. _Brooke Davis does not get nervous about dates._

* * *

Peyton stepped into the shower and let the hot water pour onto her body. She couldn't believe she was actually going to go through with this. She showered quickly and was out within 5 minutes. She grabbed her towel and called Brooke for her clothes.

"Peyton, I have the perfect dress picked out!" she said excitedly. "Here. Let me in and I'll show you."

Peyton let Brooke in and realized she wasn't embarrassed that Brooke was seeing her in just a towel. _Maybe I_ _really am getting over my issues,_ she thought._ Or maybe I just trust Brooke. _"Let me see it."

Brooke showed Peyton the dress. "Don't you love it?"

"Yea. It's great. I didn't even know I had that in there." Peyton looked at the dress. It was black with thin straps. If she wore hair hair the right way and had the perfect shoes, then she would really look hot. "But, I don't have the shoes to go with this."

"Don't worry about it. I brought an extra pair with me just in case. They would match perfectly with the dress." Brooke made sure Peyton didn't have any reason to back out of this date.

"Wait. So, you just happened to have the shoes that would match a dress I've never seen in my life? And Lucas just happened to show up here?" Peyton looked at Brooke suspiciously. Brooke was the one to look down now. "Brooke, did you set this up?"

"Peyton, let me explain. I-"

"I bet you weren't even nervous about your date, were you?" Peyton interrupted. "Nathan didn't have anything to talk to Lucas about,did he? Why would you do this to me?"

"Peyton, Lucas is such a great guy, and I know you like him."

"I do not!"

"He totally likes you back!" Brooke said, ignoring Peyton's comment. "I knew that if you guys were ever going to get together, then I would need to help you get there. I was trying to help you get over your attention issues so you could be in a relationship with Lucas."

"Brooke, I appreciate you for trying to help, but it's never going to work. He is the most popular guy in school, and I am never going to be able to get over my attention issues. It's just something I'm going to have to live with the rest of my life." Peyton said sadly. She wished she didn't have any issues.

"Peyton, you're already getting over them. I mean a few days ago you wouldn't even look me in the eye. Now, you're talking to me in just a towel! I'm telling you it's working. You'll be rid of those issues before you know it!"

"Brooke, I don't know..." Peyton knew Brooke was right, but it was a whole lot easier to be friends with her, then it was ever going to be if she dated Lucas.

"Peyton, trust me. Just give it some time. If you're still uncomfortable with being seen with Lucas, then I'll stop, ok?" Brooke hoped Peyton would agree. She really thought she could help her overcome her issues.

"Ok." Peyton agreed. No one was ever willing to help her overcome these issues, so she knew she should at least let Brooke try. "Thanks, Brooke."

"You're welcome. Now hurry up and get ready for your date." Brooke handed Peyton the dress and walked out of the bathroom so she could get dressed.

After a few minutes, Peyton came out of the bathroom full dressed. Brooke walked over to her and looked her over. "So, how do I look?" Peyton asked nervously.

"You look more amazing in that dress than I thought you would!" Brooke said smiling. "Here. Let's do your hair and make-up now." She grabbed Peyton's wrist and pulled her to the long mirror. "I was thinking about straightening your hair. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds great, Brooke." Brooke smiled at Peyton and began to do her hair. After she was done with that, she began to do her make-up.

"Ok. I'm all done!" Brooke said, standing up. "Now for the final touch." She walked over to her backpack and pulled out a pair of black heels. They were gorgeous. "Since we have the same shoe size, they should fit perfectly." She handed them to Peyton. "Put them on."

Peyton put on the heels and they did fit perfectly. "They fit perfectly, Brooke."

"Great. Now let me get a look at you now that you're all done." Brooke stood back and looked Peyton over again.

Peyton didn't even feel embarrassed that Brooke was looking at her. "So, what do you think?"

"I think Lucas is going to lose his mind when he sees you." Brooke told Peyton. Peyton smiled wide. "Let me let you in on a little secret. Lucas loves legs and, Honey, you have some amazing legs!" Brooke heard Nathan calling for her and Peyton to come downstairs. She pulled out her phone and saw that it was going to be eight in a few minutes. "We finished just in time. Let's go downstairs with Nathan and Lucas." Brooke pulled Peyton downstairs to where Nathan and Lucas were.

"Brooke, wait." Peyton said before they were downstairs.

"What is it, Peyton? Is everything ok?" Brooke wondered why Peyton stopped her.

"I'm just really nervous. I don't know if I can do this." Peyton thought she was going to be sick. Her stomach was killing her from all of the nervousness.

"Peyton, you're gonna be fine. I'll be there with you the whole time. You don't have to be nervous." Brooke assured Peyton. "Just take a few deep breaths."

Peyton inhaled sharply and blew the air out of her mouth. "Ok. I think I'm ready. Thank you, Brooke."

"No problem, Peyton. Just remember that if you get too nervous, all you have to do is tell me and I'll help you. Now let's go see our dates." Brooke led Peyton down the stairs and into the living room, where Nathan and Lucas would be.

* * *

After Brooke had pushed Lucas out of the room, he went downstairs to Nathan's room. He knocked on the door and Nathan answered it almost immediately. Lucas explained everything and Nathan seemed more than happy about it. He let Lucas into his room and shut the door. "Ok, Man. You can keep your pants, but you're gonna need a new shirt." He went into his closet and pulled out a few dress shirts.

"I like this one." Lucas said, pointing to a black dress shirt. Nathan took it off the hanger and handed it to him. "Thank you."

"No problem, Man."

Lucas changed his shirt quickly and fixed his hair in the mirror hanging on the wall. "I really appreciate all of this, Nathan." Lucas said, walking over to Nathan. "Most guys would never be cool with me going on a date with their sister. Even if it is a double date."

"Luke, I know you're not like some of those other jerks that try to go out with my sister. The ones who just want to get in her pants because she's hot, and couldn't care less about her. That's why in some cases, I'm grateful she has attention issues. I don't know what I'd do if she dated jerks like that."

"Well, I'm not like that. I would never go out with your sister just to get into her pants. I really like her a lot. I'm just surprised she agreed to go out with me tonight. I thought once I was made team captain, I would never stand a chance with her." Lucas said.

"I know what you mean. I'm surprised by how much she's improved. Maybe moving to a small town was the thing she needed to overcome her attention issues."

"Or maybe she's finally around people she knows she can trust." Lucas said. He checked his watch. "It's gonna be eight in a few minutes. We better get the girls and start heading out."

"Yea. You're right." Nathan walked out of his room. He walked over to the coffee table in his living room and wrote his parents a note. It said that they were going out, so not to worry if they weren't home. He put the note on the door and went back into the living room with Lucas. "Brooke? Peyton?" He called.

Lucas was nervous about the date. His heart started to beat quickly when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked at the top of the stairs and saw Peyton. She looked gorgeous. The dress she was wearing made her curves stand out. He couldn't even breathe when he saw her legs. Lucas looked at Peyton's face and saw that she was looking at him. He walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. "Not that it even needs to be said, but you look gorgeous." he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you." Peyton blushed. She couldn't breathe right now. She was getting overwhelmed with everything. She did what Brooke told her earlier and after a few seconds, she could breathe again.

"Everybody ready?" Nathan asked.

Everyone nodded their head, so Nathan opened the door. Peyton looked at Brooke, who was standing next to Nathan, and Brooke winked at her. Once everyone was outside, he locked up and walked to the car. Brooke and Peyton sat in the back, while Lucas and Nathan sat in the front. Nathan started the car and they drove off toward the restaurant.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant in a matter of minutes. Nathan made sure he knew exactly where it was located before because he didn't want to get lost. They stepped into the restaurant and spoke to the usher. There was a table ready for them after 5 minutes. Nathan and Lucas sat next to each other, while Peyton and Brooke sat next to each other. They ordered their food and sat in silence, no one sure of what to say.

"So, how do you guys like Tree Hill?" Lucas asked.

"It's great. I'm thinking it's my favorite place so far." Nathan replied.

Lucas nodded his head and looked at Peyton. "What about you, Peyton?"

"It's fine. I already have more friends here than all of my other schools combined." Peyton looked down when she spoke. She could fell Lucas's intense stare fixed on her and her hands started to sweat.

"Are you guys gonna kick Bear Creek's ass Friday?" Brooke asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"You bet. With Lucas as team captain, we'll make it to the state championships for sure. Won't we, Lucas?" Nathan asked. He smiled at Brooke for breaking the silence.

"Let's just say the other teams won't stand a chance." Lucas high-fived Nathan.

Brooke noticed Peyton wasn't saying anything and knew she had to do something about it. "Can you excuse us for a second?" she asked, grabbing Peyton's arm and lifting her out of her chair. She pulled her into the bathroom and turned her around to face her.

"Hey, Brooke! What are you doing?" Peyton asked, clearly upset. She didn't know why Brooke had brought her in here.

"Peyton, you aren't even talking out there. I know you have attention issues, but this is a date. You're gonna have to talk at one point or another."

"Well, I don't know what to say." Peyton wasn't trying to stay silent the whole time, she just didn't know how to start a conversation.

"Just ask him things about himself. Get to know him." Brooke felt bad because she knew Peyton wasn't used to talking to people, let alone people she liked.

"Ok. I can do that." She felt confident.

"Great. Now let's go back out there and have a good rest of the night, ok?"

"Ok." Peyton and Brooke went back to their tables and sat down. Peyton decided now was the perfect time to ask Lucas a question. "So, Lucas, what kind of music do you listen to?"

Lucas was surprised Peyton talked to him. "Umm... all kinds of music really. I really like Coldplay and Travis."

"Really? I love Coldplay and Travis! Have you heard Travis's CD 12 Memories?" She couldn't believe Lucas actually listened to these groups. She would expect the captain of the basketball team to listen to the same crap that Nathan did.

"Yes! That's my favorite album. The whole CD is great, but I love tracks 8 and 11 the most."

"Me too!" Peyton was surprised by this. She didn't feel shy at all. She felt completely comfortable talking to Lucas.

Brooke smiled at Lucas and Peyton. She looked at Nathan and saw that he was smiling too. "I don't know how you did it, but they're actually talking." Nathan whispered to Brooke.

"Let's just hope the rest of the night goes as well as this." Brooke whispered back.

* * *

The rest of the date went perfectly. Peyton realized she had a lot more in common with Lucas than she thought. They had the same exact taste in music, and since music was a major part of Peyton's life, that was a big deal. Peyton promised Lucas she would show him her collection sometime. Nathan and Lucas split the bill and paid it. They walked outside and were soon in the car and on their way home.

Peyton sat in the back with Lucas this time, while Brooke sat in the front with Nathan. His hand touched hers slightly, and she realized how open she was with him tonight. She had never felt so comfortable with a guy in her life, besides Nathan. She turned her head and looked at him. Their eyes locked, and this time she didn't look away. She was surprised when Nathan announced that they were home. They all stepped out of the car and walked to the front door.

"You guys can stay and hang out a little while if you'd like. It's only 9:30 and my parents wouldn't mind." Nathan told Brooke and Lucas. He got the door opened and they walked in.

"Yea, ok. I told my mom I would be home by 10:00, so she wouldn't mind me staying a while." Lucas said.

"My mom is never home so I can stay." Brooke said.

"Great." Nathan led them through the house so they could hang out outside.

"Nathan? Peyton? Is that you?" Anna said from the kitchen. She was at the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yes, Mom. It's us." Nathan replied. They all stopped in the kitchen so Nathan could talk to his mom.

"I got your note. Where did you guys go?" she asked.

"We just went to dinner." Nathan explained. "Actually, it was a double-date."

"Really? Well then why was Peyton there?" She looked at Peyton.

"Peyton was Lucas's date." Nathan said calmly. He didn't want another repeat of last night.

"Peyton, you went on a date? And with Lucas? Why would Lucas ever want to date you?" She sounded genuinely confused. "Oh, wait. I get it. It's for the sex, isn't it? Peyton's a very pretty girl and you want to see how she is in bed. Well, just because she's pretty, doesn't mean she's experienced in the bedroom."

"I didn't go on a date with Peyton so I could sleep with her." Lucas didn't know why she was saying this to him. He could feel Peyton start to tense up. He grabbed her hand and held onto it. He was surprised when she held his back, instead of pulling away like he expected.

"C'mon. I'm not stupid. You guys are all the same." She looked at Lucas. "Well let me just save you some time. Peyton's a virgin. You won't get what you're looking for from her. Just move onto one of the other sluts on the cheer leading team."

"Mom, why do you always have to bring me down? I didn't do anything to you." Peyton couldn't keep the tears from pouring down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her hand.

"Honey, I'm just trying to help you out. He only did this for the sex, didn't you?" she asked Lucas.

"Actually, no. I went out with Peyton because she's an amazing person and I want to get to know her more. I went out with Peyton because she's gorgeous and has an amazing personality. I went out with Peyton because from the moment I saw her, I knew she wasn't like any of the other girls I know. I knew she was special." He looked Anna right in the eye. "And this may come as a surprise to you, but I'm a virgin too."

"What? But you're on the basketball team. You are good-looking. How could you possibly be a virgin?" She was shocked. "With Peyton I understand, but with you... it just doesn't make sense."

Peyton couldn't take it anymore. She pulled her hand free of Lucas's and ran out of the house. She sat on the doorsteps and cried. Lucas ran out after her, without saying another word to Anna. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Peyton, please don't cry. Just ignore her. None of what she was saying is true." He lifted her chin up and wiped her tears away.

"Thank you for standing up for me."

"I'd do it again if I had to." He told her honestly.

She looked into his eyes and refused to look away. She was so lost in his eyes that she didn't notice Lucas leaning in to kiss her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews. Here is another chapter. Please let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Thank you for standing up for me."

"I'd do it again if I had to."

She looked into his eyes and refused to look away. She was so lost in his eyes that she didn't notice Lucas leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

Nathan couldn't believe what his mother was saying. Peyton ran out of the house with Lucas at her heels. He knew he needed to see how she was. "You can be such a bitch sometimes, Mom" he said, looking his mother in the eyes. He ran out after Peyton, ignoring his mother who was calling his name. He opened the door and saw Lucas was about to kiss Peyton. Peyton jumped at the sound of the door opening and looked at Nathan. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"No it's ok. I'm alright I guess. It seems like she can't get any meaner, but then she surprises us all and does." Peyton said. She knew Lucas was going to kiss her, but Nathan had interrupted it. _Thank God Nathan came when he did, _she thought. _What would have happened if we had kissed? I would become his girlfriend? I could never handle the attention I'd get from dating the captain of the basketball team._

"Just ignore her, Peyton." Nathan told her comfortingly. "If it helps, I called her a bitch."

She laughed. "Did you really?" Nathan nodded his head and she had to laugh again. "Thank you, Nathan. I love you." She stood up from her spot on the steps and hugged him.

Lucas couldn't help but wonder if she would ever say those three word to him. He tried not to be bothered by the fact that Nathan had interrupted their almost kiss. He was her brother and he had the right to check on his sister. He stood up too and faced Nathan. He gave Nathan a look that told him that he interrupted something and should probably leave them alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Nathan asked. He looked at Peyton, who was still hugging him.

"No-" Peyton started, but Lucas interrupted her.

"Yes. Actually, you did." He looked at Peyton, but she looked away.

"Really, Nathan. You didn't interrupt anything. Me and Lucas were just talking. I'm actually really tired. I think I'm just gonna go to bed." She looked at Lucas and saw the heartbroken look in his eyes. "Goodnight, Lucas." she whispered. She turned around and went into the house.

"Goodnight, Peyton." Lucas whispered back. Even though he knew she didn't hear him, he still said it.

* * *

Peyton was so excited for today. Today was the day that the art class her and Brooke signed up for started. Her and Brooke had it in the same period, so she was happy. She walked into the art room with Brooke at her side. The first thing she saw when she walked in was Lucas. Her heart jumped into her throat at the sight of him.

"What is he doing here?" she asked Brooke quietly.

"He probably signed up for the class. Didn't he mention his love of art at dinner last night?" Brooke didn't know why Peyton was acting like this. She thought she liked Lucas.

"Yea, he did, but he never told me that he signed up for the class!"

"So what if he did? What's the big deal? I thought you liked him. You guys totally hit it off at dinner."

"I know. It's what happened after dinner that I'm concerned about." Peyton still hadn't told Brooke about their almost kiss.

"Why? What happened after dinner?" Brooke looked at Peyton, obviously dying to know. "And how come I haven't heard about it already?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just that I knew you would be mad at me." She took a deep breath and looked at Brooke. "Lucas and I almost kissed."

"Almost? What stopped it?" Brooke couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Nathan. He opened the door to check on me right before our lips touched."

"So that's why Lucas seemed so sad when you went to sleep last night." Brooke looked at Peyton who just nodded her head. "Well, you better go finish what you started last night." She grabbed Peyton and pushed her in Lucas's direction.

Peyton stopped right before she crashed into Lucas. He looked at her and smiled. "Hi, Peyton. I didn't know you signed up for this class."

"Yea. Me and Brooke did." She nodded her head towards Brooke. Lucas turned to look at Brooke and she waved at him a little too excitedly and gave him a thumbs up.

"Ok..." Lucas looked back at Peyton. "So, about last night, I-"

"Ok, everyone. Take your seats. I'm Ms. Murray." A woman about Peyton's height walked into the classroom and placed her things on her desk.

Peyton flashed an apologetic look at Lucas and walked back towards Brooke. Lucas sat down next to some people he obviously knew. Brooke looked at Peyton, waiting for details. "We didn't get to talk about it." she told her.

"Peyton!" Brooke groaned. " Well, I'm sure you'll have time to do it during class."

"Ok." Peyton was happy about getting a chance to talk to Lucas. She wasn't too happy about what she knew they were going to have to talk about.

"Today, we're just going to do some simple painting. All of the paints and paintbrushes are in the back. The blank canvases are right up here with me. I want a completed painting by the end of the class. Get started." Ms. Murray spoke. She sat down at her desk and got onto her laptop.

Peyton and Brooke got their supplies and went back to their seats. Peyton could feel Lucas's eyes on her, but she refused to meet his gaze. It was obvious that he wanted to get her attention so they could talk. Brooke nudged her with her arm, clearly trying to get her to look at Lucas. Peyton looked at Brooke.

"Why aren't you talking to him? He's dying to talk to you and you're just ignoring him. Now is the perfect opportunity. Go!" Brooke said.

"I'm sorry, Brooke, but I don't really want to talk to him right now. Well, it's not really him I don't want to talk to. I just don't want to talk about what happened last night. Besides, people would be staring at us. The middle of a crowded classroom isn't really the best place to discuss an almost kiss." Peyton told her.

"Peyton, you've got to get over this whole attention thing. Lucas is a great guy and he would never do anything to hurt you. He's obviously into you in a more than just friends way. Just go talk to him!" Brooke urged.

"I'll handle it later, Brooke. Let's just focus on finishing the painting first." Peyton continued to paint over the blank canvas.

"Ok, Peyton. But you can't avoid him forever." Brooke looked at Peyton. She decided she would let it go for awhile, but a plan was already forming in her head.

* * *

Class was almost over, and Brooke could see the way Lucas kept looking over at the table. She decided now was the time to put her plan into action. She dipped her paintbrush in the blue paint and held in tightly in her hands. "Hey, Peyton. How does my painting look?" She held the brush close to Peyton's face, so when she turned, blue paint smeared across her cheek.

"Brooke! What are you doing?" Peyton exclaimed.

"Oh my god, Peyton! I am so sorry. It was an accident." Brooke said, using her best acting techniques. Peyton seemed to buy it. "There's a sink over there. You can wash it off." Peyton stood up and walked over to the sink. Brooke looked back and saw that Lucas was looking at her. She gave him a look that said 'Here's your chance'. Lucas smiled gratefully at her and walked over to Peyton.

"Of course there's no mirror." Peyton grumbled. She wet a paper towel and gently dabbed at her cheek, unaware if she was even wiping anything off.

"Need some help?" Lucas asked her.

Peyton jumped at the sound of his voice. Her heart immediately started to speed up. "Umm.. Sure. Thanks." She handed Lucas the paper towel.

"No problem." Lucas smiled. He watched as she tensed up when the paper towel touched her skin. She looked down the whole time, avoiding his eyes. He leaned towards her, making sure he got it all. Just having his face so close to hers made him want to throw her on top of one of these tables and kiss her. "All done."

"Thank you." She said. She was about to walk back to her table, but he reached out and stopped her.

"Wait. I really want to talk about last night."

"Lucas, now is not the place for this." She whispered, looking around the room. People were already starting to stare at them, obviously curious as to what was going on between the team captain and the new girl. She could feel her stomach tightening from the small amount of attention.

"Peyton, please. This is important. Just forget about all of the other people in here. Just think that we are the only two people in this classroom. Right now, you and me are all that matters." Lucas needed to let her know how he felt.

"Lucas... Can't we talk later?" Peyton said. She wished it was as easy as Lucas made it sound for her to forget her attention issues.

"Fine. But only if you promise you will talk to me today." Lucas didn't really want to talk about it later, but he realized it was his best shot.

"I promise."

"Ok. I'll see you later, Peyton." Lucas let go of her and walked away.

"So, how did it go?" Brooke asked once Peyton sat back down.

"We're gonna talk about it later. I promised him."

"Good enough for me." Brooke said.

* * *

Peyton was packing up her stuff at her locker. She glad the day was finally over. She had managed to avoid Lucas all day, but she knew that they were going to have to talk eventually. Swarms of people were gathered around their lockers, eager to leave school. Peyton closed her locker and was surprised to see Lucas standing next to it.

"Do you realize that is like the second time I've nearly had a heart attack thanks to you?" Peyton said, slapping his arm.

"Ouch! I'm sorry." Lucas laughed. "I was hoping we could talk." he said, suddenly turning serious. "You know? About last night?"

"Lucas, why don't we just talk about it later? I really just want to get home and rest."

"Peyton, I've waited long enough. I gave you some time, but now we need to talk. You need to know something." Lucas wasn't sure he could hold it in much longer.

Peyton's heart began to race as she noticed all of the people who stopped to eavesdrop on their conversation. She knew Lucas wasn't going to let her leave, so she decided she would hear what he had to say and get the hell out of there. "Ok. What is it? I really don't want to be here a second longer."

"I like you. Not just as a friend, but as more than that. I want to be with you, Peyton. I know you feel the same way as I do. We would have kissed last night if Nathan hadn't interrupted. Please just tell me you feel the same way." Lucas looked at her with pleading eyes.

Peyton looked around the hallway. People were staring at her, waiting to hear what she would say. She couldn't breathe anymore. "Lucas, I'm sorry, but I don't think of you in that way. You're my friend. If Nathan hadn't stopped the kiss yesterday, then I probably would have." Peyton looked at Lucas and saw a look of sadness on his face. "I'm sorry." She pushed past his shoulder and made her way through the crowd of people.

She got into her car and waited for Nathan to come out so she could leave. After a few minutes, he was in the car with her. She started the car and began to drive home. She had let a couple tears leak out and Nathan noticed them right away.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" He asked concernedly. He reached over and wiped her tears.

"Nothing. Just ignore me." Peyton didn't really want Nathan to know about what happened. She was afraid he would be mad at her like she knew Brooke was going to be.

"Peyton, I'm not going to ignore you. You're my sister and you're crying. Tell me what's wrong." Nathan wasn't going to let the fact that she was crying go.

"Ok, fine." She sucked in her breath and looked at him. "Lucas told me he wanted to be more than just friends with me and I told him I didn't feel the same way." After telling Nathan that, she couldn't hold it anymore. She pulled to the side of the road and burst into tears.

"C'mere." Nathan said, wrapping his arm around her comfortingly. "Peyton, everything's gonna be ok. It's not your fault if you don't like Lucas like he likes you. You have nothing to feel bed about."

"But I do feel the same way. I just couldn't admit it. Not to him. Not to Brooke. And definitely not to a hallway full of people." Peyton managed to stop crying and looked at Nathan.

"Peyton, if you and Lucas both want to be together, then what's stopping you?"

"I just can't handle all of the attention that comes with dating Lucas. I mean he's the star player and team captain of the Ravens."

"Peyton, that shouldn't matter. You guys have these feelings for each other and they're not just going to go away. You're gonna have to get over your attention issues." Nathan knew she didn't want to hear him to say it, but he had to.

"I really wish everyone would stop saying that like it's so easy to do. Trust me, it's not easy at all. There is nothing I want more than to be free of every attention issue I have. It would make my life so much easier and I could be with Lucas. But it's not easy and that's never gonna happen. I'm going to be stuck with them forever."

"Peyton, you will get over them. I'll help you. I'm sure Brooke and Lucas would help too if we asked."

"Don't ask Lucas. Please."

"What about Brooke?"

"Well, she kinda already is trying to help me. It seemed like it was working at first, but not anymore." She started the car again so they could get home. "We can try it again though. Thank you for wanting to help."

"That's what big brothers are for."


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke came over to Peyton's after her talk with Nathan. Peyton told Brooke everything. At first, Brooke was frustrated with Peyton for not telling Lucas how she felt, but then she was determined to help Peyton get over her attention issues.

"Trust me. In a matter of time, you won't care what anyone thinks." Brooke told her. "I'll help you get there. I promise."

"Thanks, Brooke. Have I ever told you how much of an amazing friend you are?" Peyton asked. She was really appreciative of Brooke.

"No, but you don't have to. To be honest, you're the greatest friend I ever had." Brooke was being completely honest. Everyone who was her "friend" didn't really know the real her like Peyton. She knew her and Peyton would be friends for a long time.

"You're the greatest friend I ever had too." Peyton nudged Brooke. "How about we go hang out with Nathan for a while? I know you guys have missed each other."

"Ok. Let's go." Brooke and Peyton went downstairs to hang out with Nathan.

* * *

It was Thursday, and Peyton hadn't talked to Lucas at all. Nathan played basketball with him at the park now, so he never came over to their house. She missed being around him. Brooke came over a lot, but she spent most of her time with Nathan. They were both trying to help her overcome her attention issues, but it wasn't working. Peyton really started to doubt if it would ever happen.

When she got to school, she saw Lucas walking in her direction. She tried not to freak out and told herself that he was walking towards someone behind her. That theory was proven wrong when he caught up to her and started walking next to her.

"Hey" he said. He was trying to keep calm enough to ask her the question that's been on his mind.

"Hey" she said in a low voice. She made sure not to make eye contact with him and was surprised when she saw he was doing the same.

"You know, I've really missed hanging out with you."

"Me too." Peyton was happy he felt the same way.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Well, I have something to ask you."

"Ok..." Peyton's heart started beating rapidly.

"Well, there's this big party at my parent's beach house on Friday after the game. It's for the start of a great season, so even if we don't win this first game, which we will, it won't matter." He stared at her now, afraid to ask her the question. He took a deep breath. "The guys want me to give a speech since I'm the team captain. They set up a stage and everything."

"Ok. So where do I come in?" She was confused as to what he was trying to ask her.

"I was wondering if you would be my date? All you have to do is show up to the party with me and stand next to me on stage when I give my speech. Will you?" Lucas wished with all of his heart for her to say yes. There was no one else he would rather take than her.

Peyton wanted to say yes, but her fears were stopping her. All she could think about was all of the eyes that would be on her when she stood next to him on stage. She could already imagine all of the rumors that would spread through the school about their new "relationship". "I'm sorry, Lucas, but I can't."

He nodded his head and gave a weak smile. "It's ok, Peyton." He didn't want things to be weird around them, so he tried to change the subject a little. "You're still showing up though, right? To the party?"

"I'll be there." She smiled at him, feeling terrible about saying no.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

* * *

Brooke and Nathan walked side-by-side into the school. She was so happy with him, she couldn't believe it. When she was with him, all of the issues in her life went away. He was perfect for her. She felt sad when he kissed her goodbye and walked away. She turned around and was face-to-face with Haley.

"Hey, Brooke." Haley smiled a fake smile at Brooke. She was jealous Brooke had Nathan and she didn't. She wanted Nathan all to herself. At least for one night. Him and Lucas were basically the only hot guys in the school she hadn't slept with.

"Hi, Haley." Brooke tried to speed walk away, but Haley met her step for step.

"So, you and Nathan seem to be doing well."

Brooke stopped once she realized Haley wasn't going to leave her alone. She turned and faced her, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Yes, we are."

"That's great." Haley looked down and muttered, "Too bad it won't last."

"What did you just say?!" Brooke heard Haley clearly, and she wanted to punch her in her face.

"Nothing, Brooke." Haley quickly realized her mistake. She knew she shouldn't mess with Brooke Davis because Brooke could take her easily.

"No, you said something." Brooke stepped closer to Haley. "You don't think I haven't noticed how angry you get every time I mention Nathan and I together? How you always are left out of the group when they tell me how happy they are for me and Nathan? Well, I have noticed, and if you like him, then-"

"Brooke, I don't like Nathan. I swear." She searched her mind for anything that would get Brooke to believe her. Finally, she found the perfect thing. "I like Lucas. He's the one I want, not Nathan."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true. I've liked him since forever ago. Even ask Rachel." Haley knew Rachel would cover for her since she was her best friend. And it wasn't like it was a complete lie. She did want Lucas, but just for the sex. "I promise."

Haley looked sincere, so Brooke decided to believe her. Even though she was happy that Haley wasn't after Nathan, she was upset that she was after Lucas. Peyton wasn't going to take the news well. Brooke just hoped that Lucas wasn't dumb enough to like Haley back. Everyone knew that Haley only like guys she wanted to sleep with and once they did sleep together, she would move on to the next person. She really didn't want that to happen considering he was a virgin, and he would always regret that his first time wasn't with someone he loved. Brooke began to walk away again, but Haley stopped her.

"Are you going to the party on Friday?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Brooke thought that was the stupidest question ever. It's not a party unless Brooke Davis is there.

"I don't know. I just thought you might be spending the day with Nathan somewhere else."

"Nope, we'll be there."

"Great. Well, what do you think the chances are of Lucas asking me to be his date?" Haley was determined to make Brooke think she didn't like Nathan.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask someone who cares?" Brooke wasn't trying to be mean. She had just had enough of Haley for one day.

Haley just smiled at Brooke. It didn't surprise her that Brooke told her that. "Thanks. I'll do that." Haley walked away in search of Lucas.

* * *

As soon as Brooke walked into first period, she told Peyton everything. Peyton listened quietly, but when she told her about Haley liking Lucas, her eyes opened wide and she said a string of curse words.

"I can't believe that whore." Peyton wanted to slap Haley's face over and over again.

"Don't worry, Peyton. Lucas would never ask her." Brooke assured her.

"What if he asked me and i turned him down? Then do you think he would ask her?" Peyton felt as stupid as ever.

"Did he ask you?!" Brooke asked in disbelief. Peyton nodded. "And you said no?" Another nod. "Peyton, why would you do that?"

"Brooke, nothing is helping me get over my attention issues. I've made no improvement. He asked me to be his date and to stand next to him on stage while he gave his speech. Do you know how many people are going to be watching us? There is no way I am ready for that."

"I'm sorry I've been spending so much time with Nathan when I should have been helping you overcome your attention issues. I promise you will get over them." Brooke felt guilty for becoming so distracted before.

"It doesn't matter now, does it? Haley's gonna manage to get her hands on him and she's gonna take his virginity and...I just can't handle that, Brooke."

"Don't worry, Peyton. Lucas would never go that low. Just keep hope."

* * *

Haley smiled when her eyes landed on Lucas. She walked over to him and wrapped her arm around him. "Hey. Luke."

"Hi, Haley. What's up?" Lucas was surprised that Haley was talking to him. He couldn't remember the last time he had a conversation with her if ever. He was still bummed out about his conversation with Peyton, but he tried his best not to show it.

"Nothing much. I'm just thinking about your party on Friday." She looked at him. "Who are you taking?"

"No one apparently." He didn't want to bring up his problems with Peyton to anyone beside his closest friends.

"Yea, me too. I'm really sad about it. I thought for sure at least one person would ask me, but I was wrong." She was trying to make Lucas feel guilty, and it was working.

"Well, do you want to go with me? It doesn't have to mean anything. We can just go as friends." Lucas felt bad for Haley, but he didn't want to give her the impression that he likes her. Peyton is the only one he has feelings for.

"Lucas, I would love to go with you!" Haley knew he was going to ask her and it felt good to be right. "Who are you going to have by your side when you give your big speech?"

"Um... I'm not sure. I think it's just gonna be me up there."

"Or I could stand up there with you? What do you think?" Haley smiled at him and played with the sleeve of his shirt. She was making it obvious that she was flirting with him.

"Sure. Thanks, Haley." Lucas tried to ignore Haley's flirting, but she was making it so obvious that he had to agree. He walked away, trying not to get in any deeper with her. If he wanted Peyton, this was definitely not the way to go. _But Peyton doesn't want you, remember?_

* * *

Peyton was at practice with the rest of the squad later that day, when Haley brought up Lucas. They were in the middle of practicing the routine for tomorrow night's game, when she interrupted. Peyton was grateful to Brooke for making the routine for 9 instead of 10 due to her attention issues, but now she was furious.

"So, guess who Lucas Scott is taking with him to the party tomorrow night." Haley knew she had everyone's attention, and there's nothing she loved more than attention. She was the exact opposite of Peyton.

"Who?"

"I thought he was going solo."

"Wasn't he taking Peyton?"

Random shouts were aimed towards Haley, and she just smiled. "He's taking me."

Everyone gathered around Haley and were asking her more questions. Peyton stayed off to the side with Brooke, and tried to stay calm. She was feeling a million different things right now and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe Lucas actually asked Haley. She knew what that would lead to, and she couldn't even bear the thought of it.

"I'm sorry, Peyton. I guess I was wrong about Lucas." Brooke realized she wasn't helping, and quickly thought of something else to say. "Don't worry though, He would never sleep with her."

"How do you know that, Brooke? Didn't you tell me just a few hours ago that he would never ask her? And now look where we are. Just face it. You don't know him as well as you think you do." Peyton had all this built up anger, and she was taking it out on Brooke. She felt really guilty, but she just couldn't stop it. She had never felt a pain like this.

"Peyton, I'm sorry that he did this, but it's not my fault. You have no reason to be angry with me. I've done nothing but try to help you." Brooke knew Peyton was just hurt, but she didn't want to be hurt too.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Brooke. Let's just forget about it, ok? What I really want to do right now is go home." Peyton had a huge headache and her heart hurt like hell.

"Ok, Peyton. Go home, get some rest, and get ready for the game tomorrow."

"Thanks, Brooke." Peyton gave her a tight hug and walked away.

Peyton walked home so Nathan could have the car. She went into her room and cried herself to sleep. She wished that tomorrow would never come.


	8. Chapter 8

Peyton stood in front of her mirror with Brooke at her side. She was wearing her cheer leading uniform, and she felt like a completely different person. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and Brooke had done her make up. She smiled at her reflection.

"Damn, Peyton!" Brooke said. "You look almost as hot as me!"

"Almost, huh?" Peyton said teasingly. Her and Brooke laughed.

"C'mon, Peyton. Let's go to the game."

* * *

Peyton walked into the gym and saw the teams and squads already there. The teams were practicing their shooting while the squads were practicing their routine. Peyton glanced around the gym, spotting Lucas right away. It looked like he was having a dunking contest against Nathan. Peyton smiled and watched him. He looked so hot in his jersey. The sound of a voice interrupted Peyton's thoughts.

"Brooke, Theresa has chicken pox and she can't do the routine! What are we going to do? The routine is made perfectly for nine! We can't do it with just eight, it won't work!" Rachel told Brooke frantically. She turned her head and saw Peyton standing there. "Unless... Peyton does it. You'll do it right, Peyton?"

"No. Peyton doesn't have to do it. We will just have to make it work with eight." Brooke told Rachel. She didn't want to make Peyton do something she wasn't ready for.

"I'll do it." Peyton said. She saw the shocked look on Brooke's face. Rachel just gave her a relieved smile. "I'm on this team and you guys need my help. I'm not going to abandon you."

"Peyton, what about your attention issues?" Brooke was worried Peyton wasn't ready to do this.

"Brooke, it's fine. I'm going to do this. Besides, we were getting nowhere with it anyway."

"Ok, Peyton. But only because you're deciding this on your own. I'm not forcing you to do anything." Brooke told Peyton. "Thank you."

"I'll go tell the girls." Rachel said, running to the squad excitedly.

"Peyton, just try to imagine yourself elsewhere. Don't think about everyone in the audience. You don't have to worry about anything else. Your cheer leading skills are amazing!" Brooke gave her a reassuring hug.

"Thanks, Brooke."

* * *

The game was just about to start, and Peyton was having trouble breathing. She looked around the now packed stands. It was time for them to do their routine. She grabbed her pom-poms and stood in her place at the center of the court. She was appreciative that the teams were in the locker room right now. She didn't think she could have gone through with it if Lucas was watching her.

The music began playing. Her heart was beating faster than she could ever remember. She was imagining herself back at the restaurant with Lucas. She imagined their conversations and how she was falling for him more and more with each and every word. Her hands and feet moved in the correct positions while her mind stayed with Lucas. She imagined them driving home, and how his eyes seemed like a never-ending ocean of blue. Her mind went back to him standing up for her and him running after her to make sure she was ok. She pictured his lips moving towards hers as she got lost in his eyes again. But this time, no one interrupted them, and their lips met.

Peyton was snapped out of her thoughts by Brooke's hug. "Peyton, you were amazing out there! I couldn't believe it. You didn't seem nervous at all!" Brooke told her.

"I just did what you told me and imagined that I was somewhere else." Peyton was happy that she did well. She walked to the benches with the rest of the squad. They sat down and waited for the game to start.

"What were you imagining? Maybe I could imagine it whenever I get nervous."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't." Peyton said. She laughed.

"What? Why? Was it about Lucas?" Brooke lifted her eyebrows to Peyton.

"Brooke, I think the players are coming out now." Peyton said, trying to change the subject.

"This is not over." Brooke said, pointing a finger at Peyton.

She just laughed.

* * *

Lucas had the ball. He really had his head in the game. He had already scored 24 points, and there was still 4 minutes left in the game. They were up by 18 points, and everyone knew they had basically won. Lucas had the ball again. He had a clear path to the basket and was going in for a layup. Right as he was about to make the shot, he heard Peyton's voice.

"Go, Luke!" she shouted.

He turned his head and looked at her. He couldn't believe his eyes. She looked amazing in her cheer leading outfit. He didn't even care that he had missed the shot and the other team had the ball. His eyes remained on Peyton. She smiled at him and he could no longer breathe. He didn't even know she was showing up to the game.

"C'mon, Man. Let's finish this, and then you can stare at Peyton all you want." Nathan told him.

Lucas looked at Nathan. He nodded his head and turned away from Peyton. He was determined to show off as much as he could to impress Peyton. He ended up scoring 32 points that night and the Ravens won their first game of season. He was definitely ready to celebrate.

* * *

It was nine and Lucas was on his way to Haley's to pick her up. She came out of her house in a black dress that made her look slutty. He was sure all of the guys would love it, just not him. She stepped into his car and winked at him.

"Hey, Luke. You look hot." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Haley. You look nice too." All he could think about was Peyton, so he tried to say something nice to Haley.

"Tonight's gonna be the best night of your life."

Lucas drove to his parent's beach house. "Why is tonight going to be the best night of my life?"

"You'll find out later." Haley said. She was thinking about the sex they were going to have.

"Ok. Well, we're here." Lucas stepped out of the car and walked over to Haley's door. He opened it for her and shut it when she stepped out. They walked into the house and saw tons of people. Lucas couldn't even remember seeing any of these people at school. He looked around and spotted Nathan.

"Hey, Luke! Pretty awesome party! Who threw it?" Nathan asked, walking up to Lucas. He had a red cup in his hand that was obviously filled with alcohol.

"Thanks, Man. I think Tim did." Lucas looked around again. "Hey, Nathan?"

"Yea?" Nathan responded.

"Do you recognize any of these people?"

"Nope. But that's what makes it a party, right?"

"Yea, I guess. So, where's Peyton?" Lucas had to ask Nathan. He was dying to see her.

"I don't know, Man. She's coming here with Brooke."

"Oh, ok. Well, if you see her will you let me know?" Lucas asked.

"Sure thing." Nathan saw some of his teammates and walked towards them.

"Luke, why are you looking for Peyton when I'm right here?" Haley asked. Hearing his conversation with Nathan had just made her more determined to sleep with him. She wanted to make him forget all about Peyton.

Lucas had forgotten Haley was still standing there. He looked at her. "I just really want to see Peyton. She's a really good friend."

"Friend? Yea right, Lucas. Everyone knows you're freakin' in love with her." Haley told him. She was getting really pissed. "I don't even know why you like her. She has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't feel the same."

"So what if I like her? There's nothing wrong with that. I know she doesn't like me back, but my feelings aren't going to go away just like that. It's gonna take time."

"Let me help you." Haley stepped closer to him.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked. He didn't like to think about what Haley was possibly suggesting.

Lucas turned his head and saw Peyton and Brooke walk in. He left Haley and walked over to them. Peyton looked breathtaking, but then again, she always did.

"Hey, Lucas. Pretty awesome party." Brooke told him. She looked at Peyton and smiled. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. Stay and talk to Lucas."

"Hey, Peyton." Lucas said.

"Hi, Lucas." She tried to think of something to say, so she said the first thing that popped into her mind. "So, Haley's your date, huh?"

"What?" Lucas asked. He was caught off guard by her question, but he knew he had to answer it. " Yea... I kind of asked her after you said no."

"Oh. Well, it's fine. I hope you have a good time with her." She was about to turn around when Lucas stopped her.

"Wait, Peyton." He looked at her in the eyes, surprised that she didn't turn away. "I don't feel that way about Haley. I only asked her because she felt so bad about going alone. If you had said yes, I wouldn't have even thought about asking her."

"Lucas, it's ok. Really. I don't care." she lied.

"I just need you to know one thing, Peyton. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you."

Peyton's heart stopped. She didn't know what to say to him. She felt uncomfortable under his strong stare. "I'm gonna go find Brooke." She turned away and this time, he let her go.

Haley witnessed the whole thing and smiled. Another plan was forming in her mind.

* * *

After searching for Brooke for 10 minutes, Peyton finally spotted her. "Brooke!"

"Hey, Peyton!" Brooke said, turning around. "What happened with Lucas?"

"He told me he's gonna wait for me as long as it takes." Peyton told her.

"Oh my God! That's so romantic! Please tell me you guys are together."

"What? No. I cant. He's here with Haley, remember?"

"Let's go talk to her then. We can find out her intentions with Lucas." Brooke said. She grabbed Peyton's arm and dragged her with her before she could protest. Brooke spotted Haley by the beer, talking to Rachel. She pulled Haley's shoulder so that she was face-to-face with her. "Hey, Haley."

"Hey, Brooke. What's up?" Haley asked. She noticed Peyton behind her and smiled. "So Lucas looks hot tonight. Right, Peyton?"

Peyton looked lost for words, so Brooke stepped in. "Actually, that's exactly what we came here to talk to you about." Brooke tried to play it cool with Haley, but she had a huge urge to slap the hell out of her right now.

"Lucas? What could you possibly want to know?"

"Just what your intentions are with him." Brooke said.

"Why do you want to know that?" Haley asked.

"Because you're my friend." Brooke said with a fake smile.

"Because you're my friend, or because you're _her _friend?" Haley asked, motioning towards Peyton. Haley laughed to herself. Peyton was looking down as usual. Haley waited for Brooke to respond, but she didn't say anything. "You know what, Brooke? I'll tell you anyway."

"Alright." Brooke said, finding her voice again.

"I plan on making it known to everyone that Lucas is mine, and not just for one night. He is way too hot for just one night. I mean have you seen the size of his hands? Imagine how big his-"

"We get it, Haley." Brooke interrupted.

"Well, I plan on having him for awhile. When he steps up to the stage for his big speech tonight, I'll be right by his side. After everyone has heard his speech and clapped, I'm going to pull the microphone and announce our relationship. Then, he'll be officially mine." Haley finished.

"What makes you think he would ever agree to a relationship with you?" Brooke asked with her hand on her hips.

"Please. Would you turn me down?" Haley asked, gesturing at her body. "Anyway, he's already agreed to it."

"What?!" Peyton asked, speaking in this conversation for the first time.

"He would never do that." Brooke said.

"If you don't believe me, ask him yourself." Haley turned back around, starting a conversation with Rachel, who was talking to some guy during their whole conversation.

"C'mon, Peyton. Let's go find Luke." Brooke said. Peyton followed her and they searched the house together. Finally, Brooke found him talking to some players on the team. "Lucas!"

He turned around and smiled. "Hey, Brooke. Peyton." He added, noticing Peyton.

"Did you agree to be Haley's boyfriend?!" Brooke yelled, not returning the hello.

Lucas's smile immediately disappeared and he pulled them off to the side. "Let's go upstairs so we can talk." When they got to a room, Lucas shut the door and turned around to face them. "Yes, but it's not what it sounds like."

"You're such a jackass." Peyton said, trying to leave.

Lucas stepped in front of the door, blocking her. "Peyton, please let me explain."

"What do you have to explain? Ten seconds after telling me you'd wait for me, you told Haley you want to be her boyfriend." Peyton said.

"I know that sounds bad, but it's not like that. I promise. You're the only one I want as my girlfriend. Just give me a chance to explain."

"Fine. Explain." Peyton said, crossing her arms.

"After our conversation, Haley came up to me crying. She said that her ex-boyfriend is here with someone else and that she doesn't know what to do. She said that she didn't want him to know that she still wasn't over him, but no one would pretend to be her boyfriend. I offered, but just so that I could help her out. I swear I don't like her like that." Lucas said.

Peyton shook her head in disbelief. _Haley is going low to make Lucas her boyfriend,_ she thought. "Ok, Lucas. I believe you."

"Good. Just know that this is just for tonight. Tomorrow, she's gonna have to find someone else to do it. I want you and only you." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Peyton said. She looked at Brooke. "You coming, Brooke?"

"Yea. Let's go." Brooke said, leaving the room with Peyton.

"Bye, Lucas." Peyton told him. Her and Brooke walked downstairs. Peyton saw Haley and started walking towards her. Peyton pulled her shoulder and looked at her in the eyes. "I can't believe you'd go so low."

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked, getting closer to Peyton.

"Lucas told us everything. We know there's no ex-boyfriend here. You just wanted him to agree to be your boyfriend." Peyton said.

"So what? He agreed, didn't he? All I needed was for him to agree. After that, it would be a piece of cake."

"What makes you think we won't tell him the truth?" Peyton threatened.

"Go ahead. You really think that's my only plan? Trust me, Peyton. I have plenty more. There's nothing that you can do to stop me from having him." Haley said.

Peyton looked at her and muttered, "We'll just see about that". She walked away with Brooke at her heels.

"That was amazing, Peyton! I never seen you stand up for yourself. Maybe you are overcoming your attention issues." Brooke said.

"Thanks, Brooke." Peyton said, smiling at her best friend.

"What are we doing now?" Brooke asked.

"I have a plan."

* * *

Lucas stepped on to the stage with Haley. He walked up to the microphone on the table and spoke into it. "Hello, Everyone. Hope you're enjoying the party." Everyone cheered and Lucas laughed. "So, we kicked Bear Creek's ass today." Everyone hollered and cheered. "Well, I just wanted to congratulate the team on winning the first game, even though it was easy as hell. I also wanted to say that I'm really proud to be team captain my finale year and I know we're gonna go far this season. Keep up the good work, guys. Thank you." Lucas placed the microphone back on the table and blew out a breath. _That went better than I expected. _He waited for Haley to speak, so he could agree that he was her boyfriend.

Haley picked up to the microphone and smiled. "Hey, Everyone. In case some of you don't know, Lucas is my boyfriend now, and I just want to say how proud of him I am." Haley looked at Lucas and he walked to her side. He put an arm around her and she smiled. "I hope you have an awesome season, Babe." Haley put the microphone down and looked at Lucas.

Lucas looked at her, not sure of what she was doing. When he saw her step closer, he realized she was going to kiss him. Suddenly, he felt lips on his. He pulled away and saw that they didn't belong to Haley, but to Peyton. That's all he needed to know. He brought his lips to hers again and kissed her.


End file.
